


Letter B: Banshee

by authorangelita (angel)



Series: Fic Alphabet Challenge: Teen Wolf [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel/pseuds/authorangelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was an apology in her gaze as Lydia opened her mouth and screamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter B: Banshee

**Author's Note:**

> Another ficlet from the Fic Alphabet Meme on [my Tumblr](http://authorangelita.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Timeline: Post-Season 5 (but no spoilers)

Stiles recklessly steered the Jeep through what passed for Beacon Hills' rush hour traffic. Scott was in the passenger seat, holding on for dear life, while Lydia sat in the back giving directions. 

They took a sharp right almost too quickly for the Jeep, but Stiles somehow kept the vehicle on the road. He was breathing heavily, trying to keep his panic at bay. While he was studying with Scott twenty minutes ago, Lydia had burst into his room, saying that something had happened to his dad. She didn't know what, but they had to get to the Sheriff right away. 

Up ahead on the road, there were flashing lights from a large group of cop cars, ambulances, and tow trucks. It was hard to tell in the dark, but it looked like there had been a multiple car accident. Stiles slowed down and pulled off to the side of the road, away from the line of cars that were stuck, unable to pass the scene until the wrecked cars were moved. 

Stiles almost fell out of the Jeep in his haste to get out and see what had happened. 

"Stiles," Lydia whimpered his name. When he turned to look at her, she had her hands pressed over her mouth as if she was trying to hold in something.

"Lydia?" His heart sank, and he felt like he was going pass out. "Don't. Please. Don't…"

Her eyes were wide and wet with unshed tears. There was an apology in her gaze as Lydia opened her mouth and screamed.

"NO! DAD!" Stiles shouted as he turned toward the accident and finally saw the Sheriff's cruiser in the middle of the wreckage. It was on its top and nearly crushed from multiple hits. 

Stiles fell to his knees on the rough pavement, staring at the car. He couldn't move, could scarcely breathe as the weight of his father's death threatened to overwhelm him. 

He was barely aware of Lydia's arms wrapping around him from one side while Scott pressed in on the other, gripping his shoulder tightly. They were both crying, and then Stiles realized that he was too. 

There was no way his father could have survived the accident, and Lydia's scream had only cemented that fact. His father was gone. Stiles crumpled in on himself and sobbed in his friends' arms. 

~End


End file.
